Reunited
"TITLE" is a NUMBER thread written on DATE. Summary a summary of the thread's events here, including spoilers and important plot details. Check the Order of Threads to see if the thread you are placing already has a summary, to make less work for yourself. Full Text Liam leaned his head back until it tapped against the front of Nala’s porcelain ribcage. Contrary to the texture, it was radiating with a soft heat, and the contact, along with his legs tangled in Nala’s crossed legs below him, warded off the cold wind that threatened to chill him. “You sure nobody’s around?” he muttered, his breath misting on the night air. Would it kill you for others to know that a guardian was happy to see her ward again? she said in amusement, her scarlet and violet essence floating slowly on the breeze. He huffed and hunched his shoulders lower, sliding down so his head rested about where her belly button would be. She chuckled and warmed him with her mind, and he closed his eyes at the feeling. They didn’t speak for a long several minutes, merely trading emotions and sentiments. I missed you. I don’t want you to leave again. I’m scared. I love you. Liam reached for one of her long arms and pulled it around his middle, rubbing the pads of his paws against the worn porcelain, noting the cracks and chips even though he knew them like the back of his hand. “It’s not your fault, you know. He’s a shitbag high on power who gave you a stupid, unfair choice.” The Warden slowly closed her eyes. Liam… “Nah, I don’t really wanna hear it. Anyone would panic.” I am not just anyone. Her words were quiet. I am…a demon of Bloedrest. I should have just found a way to stop him. Liam hugged her hand close to his chest, staring up at the night sky. “You were short on time. And plus, you were faced with…a guy who…” He didn’t finished his sentence, knowing Nala could see what he meant. “If someone…some''thing'' did that to Kendra…” He immediately felt sick and Nala felt a trademark hot, brief flash of untamed rage course through him. “But I wasn’t able to hurt them or kill them…I’d want to fucking tear everything apart. I know you feel the same way.” She silently agreed. “You handle this shit differently. It just kind of…backfired. You can’t control it when that happens and you should stop pretending like you can.” He felt something plop on top of his head and looked up to see ashy tears falling down Nala’s blank mask. “Hey. Quit it.” He turned in her lap and got to his feet, barely reaching her chin even when she was sitting down in the grass. A heavy, dark hopelessness poured from her being to his and he tightened his mouth as his own eyes watered in turn. “I’m not good at the crying shit. I’m not Kendra. Cut it out.” But… Her gaze met his, eyes darting frantically back and forth as flecks of her smoking tears blew away softly in the wind. If I fail, and nobody can stop him, and you… He gently slapped a paw against her porcelain sternum. “I said, cut it out. It’ll be fine. Okay?” A sudden dark red light lit up the clearing as Nala’s astral essence poured out of her body and engulfed Liam in an amorphous hug, and his breath was taken away by the intimacy. It felt like she was embracing his very soul, and it caused the tears to finally slip down his cheeks, which he dashed away quickly, reaching out his dampened paws to hold the swirling motes of red light in his palms, and another pair of clawed hands formed around his, and he looked up to see her astral form, her head bowed, her tail hanging still and limp behind her. “Hey. Look at me.” Her glowing eyes lifted to meet his. “We’re okay. We’re here, and we’re breathing. He’s coming, but we’re gonna be fucking ready for him. You killed a valkyrie. You saved Haddock. You saved Mom and Dad. You saved a lot of people. You fought in fucking Ragnarok. And you and Zsil killed Kelzsam, even when you didn’t want to. You messed shit up, but you also got a lot of stuff right. And you’re gonna mess more shit up, but what’s important is that you keep trying to get stuff right. No one can blame you for that.” He pulled her close in a hug more familiar to someone with a physical body and soul, and he squeezed his eyes shut as the two of them sat back on the ground, still with their arms intertwined. 'I love you. ' “I love you, too. Don’t worry. We got this.” Category:Events Category:BOTGD 2 Category:Liam Arnason Category:The Warden